


Refuge

by Taemintchocolate



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aquaphobia, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No beta we die like Jem'Hadar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemintchocolate/pseuds/Taemintchocolate
Summary: Malcolm has a nightmare. Trip has got him.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Star Trek Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213988
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> this is tagged as a drabble but its three words too long. Scandalous.  
> this is also my first time really trying to write a ship that isn't oc/canon so. thats fun.
> 
> this is also the fastest thing i've ever written. if it goes well i might write more.
> 
> please enjoy :))

_The room was scarcely large enough to swing a cat._ _The water was at his ankles._

_He pushed against the walls._ _They didn’t budge._

_The water was rising. It was at his chin._

_“Help me! Let me out!”_

~

“Malcolm!”

He jolted awake. A nightmare. Just a nightmare.

“Mal…”

Malcolm said nothing. He lunged towards his lover, holding on as though he were a lifeline. Trip held him close despite the layer of perspiration, a gentle hand rubbing his lower back.

“I gotcha, doll. Nothin' can getcha when I'm here…”

Malcolm simply sighed and relaxed in Trip’s embrace.

He was okay. He was safe.


End file.
